coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5483 (14th April 2003)
Plot Andy and Nick Morgan hold Katy hostage and lie in wait for Angela. Katy is becoming really ill as they won't let her have her insulin injection. Karen and Steve fight over their belongings. Steve walks out with the TV but Karen hides the remote control. Angela and Tommy find Craig in the cafe. Craig explains that he made up the story about being in the school play for a bit of fun. Angela and Craig forgive him. Ashley and Fred return home to find that Claire and Joshua are getting on really well. Claire takes Joshua out for a walk. Sally tells Kevin about the two men who called looking for the Nelsons. Knowing that they are on a witness protection scheme, Kevin is worried and goes to check on their house. He can't get any reply and asks Sally to call the police. Sally is bemused but does as she's told. Dev gives Tracy a credit card on his own account. Tracy is delighted. The Morgan brothers threaten to kill Katy. She is petrified. Jason is delighted with Steve's TV until he realises he has to walk over to it to change channels. Kevin sees Angela, Tommy and Craig coming out of the cafe. He tells them about the two lads. Angela and Tommy immediately panic about Katy's safety. The police arrive and surround the house. Katy screams and Tommy forces his way in through the front door. Two gun shots ring out. Cast Regular cast *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Andy Morgan - Steve Huison *Nick Morgan - Adam Colclough *PC Thorne - Joe Mills *PC Hatford - Jack Lord Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Steve Huison makes a pre-Eddie Windass appearance as Andy Morgan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy is scared out of her wits, and Tommy and Angela return home - with devastating consequences. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,940,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD